1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for manufacturing an antenna structure. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method for manufacturing an antenna structure on a non-conductive frame.
2. Description of Related Art
Mobile communication devices have been becoming the mainstream of information technology (IT) products. Along with the progress of manufacturing techniques, an antenna structure in the IT products for sending or receiving signals also becomes lighter and thinner. For instance, a laser-direct-structuring (LDS) technique is utilized to simplify process steps, save spaces and meet needs of customization.
However, in the LDS technique of forming the antenna structure, a dielectric layer is conventionally required to stabilize the subsequently plating of a metal layer. Afterwards, it is also a must to inject an adhesive in a conduction point of the antenna structure to be waterproof. However, these steps complicate the manufacturing process and increase cost.
Therefore, concerning the problem mentioned above, there is still a need for providing a solution to simplify process steps in the manufacturing and reduce the production cost.